


Analogical Royalty

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: The ball is tonight where Virgil meets the man who he has been betrothed to all his life.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Loceit, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Analogical Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Editing? who's that?  
> Might add to this one day

The kingdom of Preserva was small but strong, surrounded by the thick forests and endless ocean they were hard to get to. Though that didn’t mean impossible. But they were able to sustain themself, with help from some allying kingdoms. 

One of their allying kingdoms was the kingdom of Cretive. Soon their bonds with that kingdom would grow with Crowned Prince Virgil, eldest son of the royal family of Preserva and one of the two Cretive princes’ marriage. Virgil had never been excited for it despite being betrothed to one of the princes named Roman since he was basically a baby, though he had yet to ever meet this prince. But tonight he probably would, tonight happened to be a party, or really a festival with the whole kingdom celebrating and those who were invited to the ball the castle was throwing with other kingdoms, the reason was the other Prince, and Virgil’s brother Janus coming of age at the age of 18 now. Also the king had announced that he was now crowning Virgil crowned prince and next in line for the throne, Virgil at the age of 20. The king would probably step down from his throne in five or so years and have Virgil married in three or four. This ball was important to the kingdom though because it had been years since their last one, when Virgil had come of age the time was rough with their kingdom facing troubles with war and some finances though that was all over now and the ball would also celebrate that. 

Virgil sat on his windowsill quietly overlooking the yard. 

Janus burst into the room, “Mom and Dad will be mad seeing you not dressed,” He said in place of a greeting. He wore a Mostly black suit with a gold vest under the jacket and gold accents, he wore gloves that were also gold, and a black hat.

“I might not be dressed in a suit, but I am dressed,” Virgil mumbled paying no attention to his brother, “I don’t want to go to the stupid ball we’re holding.”

Janus sighed and went over then grabbed Virgil by the arm and dragged him off the windowsill, “Get Dressed,” he said with a stern voice. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and got up, “Mom and Dad won’t approve of that hat.” he said and snatched all his clothes off his bed then went into the bathroom to get ready. 

Janus left the room.

\--

Hours passed, Virgil sat in his father’s study as his father told him through some important stuff regarding how to act and what to do during the ceremony. Janus had the talk earlier in the day. His father was almost done when a servant came in.

“The guests are arriving” they informed him. 

The father nodded, “Virgil, go out there with your brother.”

Virgil got up and went out. 

Janus was relaxing in one of the lounge rooms. 

Virgil sat near him, “Hey….”

“Aren’t you excited to meet your future husband?” he teased. 

Virgil just rolled his eyes. 

Not too long later their parents entered and together the four of them entered the ball and began greeting guests. Their mother took Virgil over to some family. 

“Hello, King, Queen, of Cretive.” She greeted.

Virgil bowed a bit, hearing his mother say Cretive his heart dropped. He looked back up and at his mother.

“This is my son Virgil.” His mother continued. 

The other kingdom’s king nodded, “This is Roman, our other son is off somewhere.”

Roman stepped forward, “I am pleased to meet you.” He greeted and took Virgil’s hand and kissed it. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Virgil nodded. 

“I should be off, my brother could cause a huge mess when unsupervised.”   
Virgil just nodded and as soon as he could he walked away, he saw his father nowhere in the crowd, his own brother seemed to be talking to some prince and looking quite bored as he did. Virgil walked out of the party starting to be overwhelmed by having so many people around. He went onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. 

Someone walked out and spotted him then walked over, “Not much of one for parties?” he asked softly. 

Virgil looked over and paused for a moment, he stared at the guy, he had to admit they were quite handsome, “Um… no, definitely not.” Virgil laughed slightly. 

“Yes, well I am not too fond of them either, I’d rather be away reading or studying.” 

Virgil nodded, “I’m Virgil.”

“Ah, the prince, a pleasure to meet you, I’m Prince Logan.” 

Virgil smiled, “I am quite bored with this party, would you like to walk in the gardens with me?”

“Of course, highness.” Logan winked at the word highness and offered Virgil his arm. 

The two walked down the stairs into the gardens, they casually talked and Logan pointed out and named every flower he saw. Virgil felt comfortable with this guy, he actually quite liked him. 

The two got to the far end of the gardens and Logan kissed the back of Virgil’s hand and looked him in the eyes. 

“It is a pleasure to get to know someone so handsome and who understands me.”

Virgil nodded a bit and blushed, “Yeah, um… same.”

Logan chuckled a bit then looked up, “We should go back inside now, the ceremony will be starting. 

The two went in and parted ways, that was when Virgil was reminded he was betrothed already, though that didn’t mean he couldn’t be close to Logan, right?

Through the ceremony and the rest of the ball Virgil thought back to Logan. Virgil was forced to spend time with Roman and talk but there was no spark, they had no similar interests. Virgil just felt a distance between him and Roman that wasn’t there when he spoke to Logan. 

Though at the end of the ball the King, Virgil’s father got up on the stairs and called out to the crowd, “I’d love to call for a toast, on my Son Virgil being crowned as next in line, to the future marriage of him and Prince Roman of Cretive, and the new alliance I will be forming with the kingdom of Resning through the marriage of my son Janus and Prince Logan.” he called out happily. 

Virgil felt his heart drop at the final line. He ended up locking eyes with Logan then looked away. He could never be with Logan, both were marrying different people, and Virgil’s brother would be marrying Logan. 

He was always going to have to marry Roman, even if he wished not to, he never had a chance with Logan. 


End file.
